


[冬叉冬]隱秘戀情

by tachibanaREI



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanaREI/pseuds/tachibanaREI
Summary: 冬兵X叉骨 (前後無差請注意)設定：架空背景AU。叉骨身為雇傭兵，以前曾效力於九頭蛇組織，在那兒見過被實驗的冬兵。後來他離開九頭蛇以後就沒再見過冬兵。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow





	[冬叉冬]隱秘戀情

※※※※※※

Brock Rumlow推開酒吧的大門，裡頭煙霧瀰漫、酒氣沖天，他眉頭皺也沒皺。

這裡是城裡知名的雇傭兵酒吧，酒客幾乎清一色全是男人，三三兩兩圍坐在小桌前抽菸、喝酒，甚至是打牌，還有一些人則是在後方的撞球桌上打發時間，粗俗的對話或帶髒字的詞彙在這裡顯得稀鬆平常。

Rumlow在吧台為自己點了杯黑麥啤酒，在等待啤酒送上來的這段期間他淡淡掃了眼四周，沒看見什麼熟面孔。

Rumlow受雇於一間私人雇傭公司，在雇傭兵這行已經打滾了許多年，稱得上是個經驗豐富的老手，不過他在這業界裡並沒有特別熟稔的朋友，這些年來看慣了身邊的人像過客般來來去去。

做他們這一行的，今天有命能在這裡喝酒，明天的命還不知道在哪裡。

有時他甚至覺得自己情感麻木得不像個人類，不僅僅只有感情那一部份，就連扣下板機殺人的舉動，也變得絲毫沒有猶豫。

他端起酒保遞給他的啤酒輕啜一口，視線不經意瞥見一個難得的熟面孔正坐在角落的那張小桌前朝他揮手致意，他不禁揚起唇角，邁步走向那裡。

那桌坐了五、六個男人，除了Rollins以外，Rumlow一個也不認識。

Rumlow曾跟Rollins一起搭檔合作過兩、三個案子，但像現在這樣在酒吧裡見面卻還是第一次。

他用自己的酒杯無聲和Rollins的酒杯輕碰了下，算是互相恭喜對方還活著。

Rollins向同桌的其他人簡單介紹了Rumlow，Rumlow半邊臉上絲毫沒有遮掩的燒傷痕跡讓其他人眼中閃過一絲訝異，但他們很快便巧妙隱去那絲訝異，沒人開口詢問Rumlow那臉曾發生過什麼事，於是大夥兒很自然便坐在一起喝了開來。

男人之間閒聊的話題總不外乎是以前那些英勇的事蹟、或是家庭和女人。Rumlow不是個多話的人，因此絕大部分的時間他都是坐在椅子上聽其他人閒聊胡扯。

這時也不知道是哪個人突然起了個頭，話題扯到他們業界裡赫赫有名的幽靈──冬日士兵。

「嘿，你們有聽說冬兵上個月出現在義大利嗎？」

「去你媽的，你是親眼見到了嗎？」另一個人吐槽道。

那人搔搔頭不好意思地笑了笑，連忙搖手說自己沒見過，但這消息卻是千真萬確從義大利當地聽來的。

幾乎每個雇傭兵都曾聽說過冬兵的名號，但實際上曾見過冬兵的人卻是少之又少。冬日士兵以前曾經待過著名的九頭蛇暗殺組織，這個稱呼就是九頭蛇為他取的。後來不知為什麼，他脫離了九頭蛇，當時還摧毀了九頭蛇位於俄羅斯的一個分部，這件事鬧得業界裡幾乎所有人都知道。後來冬兵開始一個人在業界裡活動，獨來獨往，沒有人知道他實際上是隸屬於哪個私人雇傭或保安公司，儼然成為業界裡一個活生生的傳奇。

有傳聞說他渾身上下散發著西伯利亞雪地裡才有的冰冷氣息，擁有一隻不屬於人類的金屬手臂，強大而美麗。

人們對於未知的事物總是特別好奇，像冬兵這類的消息也是他們偶爾閒聊時特別感興趣的話題。

Rumlow一邊聽著，一邊將桌上用來下酒的花生米扔進嘴裡。

「Rumlow曾說他見過冬兵。」Rollins突然將話頭指向他，嚇得Rumlow差點被花生米嗆到。

其他人不約而同用驚訝的眼神看向他，像是在等待他說點什麼和冬兵有關的事，一解他們的好奇心。

Rumlow調整了個更舒服的坐姿，清了清喉嚨後才開口說道：「我確實見過冬兵，不過也差點死在他的手裡。」

他放下手中的酒杯，將腰部的棉質上衣向上捲起，露出他腰腹間小麥色的肌肉線條，經過鍛鍊的身體沒有一絲贅肉，但在左側胃部的下方明顯有一處淺色的縫線疤痕，長約十公分。

從痊癒後留下的疤痕看得出當時他所受的傷肯定不輕。

Rumlow語氣平淡地描述了他和冬兵見面的那次經驗。當時他人在俄羅斯，任務內容是保護當地一名知名的富豪。而冬兵則是受雇於人、被派去暗殺那名富豪的殺手。

兩人在近距離搏鬥時，Rumlow被冬兵俐落的刀法劃傷，幸好沒有傷及內臟或內出血，否則他現在也不能完好無事坐在這裡跟他們喝酒。

他講完經過後，同桌有一陣子陷入一片詭譎的沉默，Rumlow不確定他們是不是被他所說的話給驚嚇到。

「所以說，冬兵的身手真的那麼厲害？」一人乾巴巴的問。

「簡直厲害到嚇死人。」Rumlow毫不猶豫。

這次Rumlow注意到這些男人的眼神中多了幾分崇拜……只不過對象似乎弄錯了，為什麼這些人要用崇拜的眼神看著他！？

「看來Rumlow你也是個狠角色啊！竟然能從冬兵的手中死裡逃生！」閃著星星眼的某人舉起酒杯朝他碰杯。

Rumlow愣了一下，跟著拿起酒杯，大夥兒又開開心心喝起酒來。

在返回住處的路上，Rumlow撫著額際心想今晚喝得有點多了，意識雖然還很清醒，不過胃裡滿滿都是酒液，那感覺確實不太好受。

像是想起了什麼事，他沒有克制住唇邊的微笑，像個傻瓜般沒來由地笑了起來，一邊笑一邊往住處方向走。

Rumlow住在距離酒吧不遠的港口邊，那裡原本有一整片的倉庫，專門用來存放自港口運進來的各項貿易商品，後來經營倉庫的公司倒閉了，於是留下許多廢棄、沒有再被人使用的倉庫，直到目前為止似乎也沒有人打算去拆遷這些廢棄的倉庫，於是這裡便成了Rumlow在這座城市裡其中一個最佳的藏身處。

他將那扇鏽蝕得厲害又笨重無比的鐵門用力向右推開，門後是一個相當寬敞的空間，鐵門在滑動時發出咿軋的刺耳聲響在屋內響起回音。

他伸手往牆壁一按，整個室內登時亮了起來，正中央的天花板上垂掛著一盞沒有溫度的圓罩白光燈，偌大的空間並沒有做任何隔間的設計，一張足夠兩個Rumlow躺下的鐵製床架被擺在角落，上頭的白色床墊看起來硬梆梆的，不是挺舒適的樣子。另一頭則放了一套簡易的櫥櫃和一張破沙發，還有一組中島吧台，吧台是最初Rumlow自己用一些木板隨便拚搭起來的，用來隔開起居空間和廚房。即使那個空間被Rumlow稱之為廚房，但他卻從沒自己開伙過，一旁的火爐他只曾經用來燒過熱水，小冰箱也是去二手市場扛回來的。

反正所有東西都是堪用就好，Rumlow因為工作的緣故時常東奔西跑，能夠待在這裡的時間也不多。

「你來了啊。」打從一開始Rumlow拉開鐵門、尚未開燈前就已經注意到住處裡有人，他對這事早已見怪不怪。

那男人正雙臂環膝窩坐在那張破沙發上，目光灼灼地看著他。

Rumlow從對方胡亂翹起的凌亂髮尾、沾染著塵土的衣物、和掩不住疲憊的神情，猜想他肯定是從哪裡馬不停蹄直接趕回來這裡的。

他強壓下內心的悸動，走到小冰箱前打開門，拿出一瓶礦泉水和一個牛奶紙盒。轉開瓶蓋咕嚕咕嚕灌下一大口的同時，他瞥了眼那個牛奶紙盒的保存期限。

操，已經過期兩個月了。

那男人不知何時已無聲無息出現在他身後，用那隻帶著金屬冰冷溫度的手臂摟過他的腰，另一隻擁有人類血肉的手臂則試圖從Rumlow手中奪走那個牛奶紙盒。

「這過期了，不准喝。」Rumlow沒讓他得逞，忍不住提醒他。

男人將那張年輕俊美的臉龐埋進Rumlow的肩膀處，悶悶地說：「我想你。」

Rumlow將那個牛奶紙盒扔進垃圾桶，向後伸手揉了揉男人的頭髮，沒說什麼。

不大的浴室至少還有空間能容納得下兩個大男人一同淋浴。全室鋪設的白色磁磚因為年代久遠，顯得有些泛黃，但整體上還算乾淨。

Rumlow渾身赤裸背靠在磁磚牆上，塗滿沐浴乳的雙手正不安份地在男人鮮少曬到太陽的白皙肌膚上各處游移，他喜歡男人身上每一處精壯肌肉的線條和力度，更喜歡用手指一一劃過被殘留在肌膚表面上的大小傷痕。那些傷痕並沒有影響男人軀體的美，反而讓Rumlow覺得分外性感。

男人聽話地將那隻不能時常碰水的金屬手臂貼靠在牆上，正抵在Rumlow的頸側。

在Rumlow美其名是替他洗澡、實則是刻意撩撥的舉動下，男人一點也沒有失控的跡象，他從頭到尾都將視線緊鎖在Rumlow的臉上，升騰的火熱慾望明顯體現在他那雙藍綠色的眼中，如果不是因為Rumlow太過於專注低頭看那具性感的軀體在他手下漸漸被沐浴乳柔細的泡沫覆蓋，他肯定會看見男人眼中對他深切的渴望。

率先發出難耐低喘的人不是對方，而是Rumlow。

男人用他的右手一把握住了Rumlow早已產生反應的男性象徵，突如其來的刺激震得Rumlow暫時停下動作，抬眼看向男人時，彷彿從他臉上看見了一絲笑意。

男人俯身在他耳畔低聲說：「別停下來，繼續。」

男人一邊細吻著Rumlow臉龐那些無法抹去的醜陋疤痕，隨著Rumlow的手指滑過男人的胸口、往下探向他的股間，男人在他下身施加的力道逐漸加重，Rumlow終於忍不住低吟出聲。

某個髒字才剛從他的口中吐出，那隻左手臂扯住了Rumlow的短髮，強硬的力道逼迫他仰起頭和他接吻。唇瓣相貼之際，對方用不容許抵抗的魄力將舌尖頂入他口中，過去從未發現到的敏感處被輾轉舔吻，讓Rumlow渾身顫抖、舒服得探出舌頭來回應對方。

當他喘息著被對方放開時，他順利吐出了好幾句咒罵。

男人眼中閃現的慾望光芒他再熟悉也不過。Rumlow深知劇情的走向為何，每次都一樣，毫無例外。

這次由他主動探身向前再次吻住對方，下身被撫弄的力道加大，下一秒對方拉過他的手讓他同樣握住他的，硬度和大小都相當的熱物被擠壓在一起同時摩擦時所帶來的快感從尾椎竄上大腦，Rumlow的哼吟與喘息不禁從兩人相貼著唇縫間傾洩而出，像是為了阻止他繼續發出那些聲音，男人用左臂將他的後腦更加用力按向自己，嘴唇上的啃咬讓他有種即將被對方吞噬的錯覺。

兩人幾乎是同時到達頂點，白濁彼此濺了一身，但沒人去在意。

男人總喜歡在事後像隻大型犬般溫存地舔吻他的雙唇，Rumlow不得不承認他還挺喜歡他這種習慣。

而這一切只有他看得見、只有他知道。這是僅屬於他的冬日士兵。Winter Soldier。

※※※※※※

Rumlow沒有告訴過誰他認識冬兵的這件事。

在酒吧向其他雇傭兵們所述說的那件往事，半真半假只有Rumlow一個人清楚。

Rumlow年輕時曾在九頭蛇暗殺組織裡待過，十幾歲的他因為家境貧寒，被賣給了正在招募新人的九頭蛇，在那裡他第一次見識到所謂的地獄是什麼樣子。他在那裡被訓練拿起槍枝、學習各種殺人技巧和許多武器槍械的知識，等到他意識到時，他的人生已經單調得像一部機器，他只需要接受命令、服從命令和執行命令，有關他過去的姓名、他的家庭或他的朋友，在九頭蛇看來全都只不過是個屁。

在俄羅斯的九頭蛇分部，Rumlow第一次見到冬兵。

當時他被調派到俄羅斯去協助執行某個任務。在見到冬兵前，他曾聽前輩們提起過這個人的名字，聽說他是在西伯利亞滿是冰雪的懸崖底下被九頭蛇的研究員撿回來的，發現他的時候他左手盡斷沒有接回的機會，腦袋似乎也在跌下山谷時摔壞了，他完全不記得自己叫作什麼名字、家住在哪裡。

九頭蛇帶他回基地並不是出於什麼好心，而是他們需要更多的活人來做人體實驗。他們在冬兵空蕩蕩的左臂處裝上一隻金屬手臂，在他身上注射各種不知名的藥劑，讓他像Rumlow和其他人一樣接受地獄般的軍事化訓練。

冬兵那時年紀還很輕，要是除去他腦袋不正常、左手被安裝了一隻詭異的金屬手臂，他那端正俊俏的外貌看起來就像個長得很帥的大學生。

冬兵這個名字是九頭蛇為他取的。一開始眾人都以為他是個啞巴，後來才知道他其實話特別少，不喜歡跟他人接觸。自從那群喪心病狂的研究員開始在他身上做實驗後，他的腦袋偶爾會變得特別不正常，發作的時候會像隻野獸般用他那隻臂力超乎常人的金屬左臂，將面前所有的人撕成碎片。 

Rumlow第一次見到冬兵時，他正處於狂暴不穩定的狀態，所有研究員早都嚇得逃走了，只剩冬兵一個人縮坐在試驗室的角落，身上僅穿一件長至膝蓋、連身的檢查服，臉上充滿猙獰又痛苦的神情，可惜了那張長得標緻的俊臉。

奇妙的是Rumlow一點也不害怕他。鬼使神差似的，Rumlow走上前將一隻手按在他的頭頂，俯下身輕聲對他說：「你必須接受這就是操他媽的人生。但是你可以選擇讓自己變得更快樂。」

Rumlow不曉得冬兵到底聽不聽得懂他話裡的意思，手掌底下的那雙眼睛正瞪視著他，讓他有種下一秒會被掀翻殺死的強烈預感，不過冬兵並沒有攻擊他，Rumlow這時才注意到原來冬兵的眼睛是藍綠色的，不是純粹的天藍色，卻也不是完全的翠綠色。

後來他將冬兵帶回房裡為他梳洗乾淨、還給了他一些乾糧餅乾，過程中冬兵乖巧得一點也不像Rumlow在傳聞中聽說的那樣暴躁、瘋狂。

Rumlow心想，就算是一個正常人，待在九頭蛇也是會被逼瘋的。他不禁撇嘴露出嘲諷似的笑。

那是他和冬兵在九頭蛇裡唯一一次的接觸，再後來Rumlow完成任務離開了俄羅斯的分部，再也沒見過冬兵。幾年後，他費了很大的功夫才讓自己完全脫離九頭蛇，為了切斷和九頭蛇之間的關係，他不惜假死、製造出自己已葬生在火窟裡的假像，代價是換來一身的燒傷痕跡。

浴火重生的Rumlow在加入雇傭兵的行列後，從他人口中輾轉聽說冬兵大肆摧毀了那個位於俄羅斯的九頭蛇分部，從此再也沒人知道他的下落。

或許這就是冬兵選擇讓自己更快樂的方式。Rumlow胡亂地想。

某次任務讓Rumlow又重新回到俄羅斯，吸入肺中冰冷的空氣和雪地的味道讓他想起當年見過的冬兵。偶爾Rumlow總是會不經意回想起那名年輕人，想起他那雙美麗的眼睛、銀色的金屬左臂，和他的沉默不語。

從Rumlow過去的經驗看來，保護富豪並不算是什麼難度很高的任務，但這次任務目標的死對頭卻是重金聘請了有名的暗殺高手冬日士兵來取他的性命。

Rumlow知道自己不會認錯。出現在眼前的殺手即使戴了護目鏡、半張臉龐被隱藏在墨黑的面罩底下，他仍可以從他那隻特殊的金屬左臂認出這人就是冬兵。

Rumlow沒讓心底浮出的那絲詫異影響到他的判斷力，他驚險地從冬兵的刀下救出富豪那條小命，連忙用領口上的通訊器命令其他人立即將富豪安全護送離開。

冬兵手執短刃，每步殺招都宛如行雲流水般完美沒有破綻，Rumlow好幾次僥倖躲過。論格鬥技巧兩人也許不相上下，但冬兵那隻擁有怪力的左手臂卻讓Rumlow很快判斷出自己不會是他的對手，於是他一面採取防守姿態，一面思索該如何順利脫離戰場。

直到冬兵手中的刀即將刺進Rumlow的腹部，他幾乎沒能避開，轉瞬間冬兵的刀突然改變了方向，刀身斜斜從Rumlow的腰腹上劃過，避開了要害，留下一道長長的血痕。那疼痛對於曾在九頭蛇經歷過大風大浪的Rumlow來說根本不算什麼，他不解的是為什麼冬兵會在最後一刻改變殺死他的想法。

眼前的冬兵見他受傷後，停下動作沒再出招置他於死地。Rumlow趕緊按住自己的腹部緊急止血，只見距離他幾步的冬兵將臉上的護目鏡取下，露出那雙Rumlow僅見過一次卻深刻在腦海中的眼睛。

「我記得你。你是誰？」

從沒聽過冬兵聲音的Rumlow在這一刻簡直想大笑。

他從腰帶上拔出隨身攜帶的短槍，指向冬兵。

無聲的僵持頓時包圍兩人，冬兵固執地瞪著他像是在等待Rumlow的回答，而Rumlow則明顯擺出要是他敢再上前一步就要用子彈打爆他的頭的姿態。

最後先放棄的是冬兵。他深深看了Rumlow最後一眼後，轉身迅速消失在街頭。見冬兵真的離開以後，Rumlow才放下緊繃的神經。

在那之後Rumlow又和冬兵見過好幾次面──不，應該說，是冬兵不斷追尋他的行蹤，固執地跟著他繞著地球跑。

從一開始見面的兵刃相接到後來拋開武器的肢體肉搏，再到兩人一同滾上床爭執該誰上誰下，這段過程並沒有花費太多的時間。

Rumlow始終想不明白的是，他的臉龐都已經燒傷成這樣，冬兵究竟是如何認出他的？

床墊在承受兩個男人的重量時發出的吱軋聲拉回了Rumlow剛才暫時飄遠的思緒。

他抬眼看見冬兵正跪坐在他的腿間用雙手由頸部一路向下撫觸他身上那些燒傷疤痕，凹凸不平的線條被金屬材質的手指劃過時帶來些微麻癢感，另一頭則是在男人溫熱又粗糙的手心下泛起一層薄汗。

酒後再加上方才的熱水澡讓Rumlow的腦子還帶點昏沉，他知道未著寸縷的兩人躺在床上等會兒會發生什麼事，但他今天沒什麼氣力像往常那樣和冬兵爭搶性愛的主導權。

他實在他媽的太久沒見到他了！

洗完澡後的冬兵，半溼的長髮垂在頰側，他像Rumlow曾經教導他的那樣，用一種緩慢而又足以挑撥起男人情慾的方式愛撫Rumlow。他的眼眸濕潤、泛著Rumlow熟悉的色彩，期待和渴望讓他忍不住舔了舔下唇，那模樣只是讓Rumlow見了之後下身又更硬了幾分。

在床上的冬兵像是整個人都活了過來，他的表情變得比往常來得更加生動，甚至帶了點能讓男人產生性衝動的性感。Rumlow在冬兵熱切又專注的注視下感到渾身火熱得彷彿下一秒就能燃燒起來。

過去的冬兵在性愛方面表現得更直接火爆，如同打架的過程好幾次兩人都雙雙掛彩，不過後來Rumlow教會了他一些技巧，那讓冬兵無意間發現Rumlow更多在床上不為人知的一面。

冬兵瞪著Rumlow腹上的那道刀疤許久，久到Rumlow簡直想先自己撫慰被冷落許久的硬物來一發，但下一秒冬兵卻彎下腰吮吻那道疤痕，惹得Rumlow忍不住低喘。

「你他媽的到底要不要上？」Rumlow喘息著一把揪住冬兵那頭還有些濕潤的長髮。

「你今天想讓我上你？」冬兵低醇悅耳的嗓音裡明顯參雜著慾望。

Rumlow低聲罵了句操，將早已準備好的潤滑油和套子扔到兩人之間的床單上，他暗自決定要是冬兵還要再這樣磨磨蹭蹭下去，他肯定要翻身將冬兵壓到身下把他給辦了。

冬兵握住Rumlow的雙腿將他更拉近自己，Rumlow腰下部分此時幾乎是騰坐在冬兵的腿上，強而有力的金屬左臂按住了Rumlow的一側大腿，彷彿是在防止Rumlow突然改變心意逃脫。冬兵熟練地用沾滿潤滑劑的右手手指緩慢探入Rumlow的體內，與左手截然不同的是，右手使用的力道相當輕柔。

Rumlow知道冬兵喜歡冗長的前戲是為了逼出他更多的呻吟甚至是請求，他有些後悔教會了冬兵什麼叫作情趣，但這總比過去粗暴又見血的性愛好得多，只不過今天Rumlow一點也沒有等待的耐性，他按住冬兵的右手想要將他拉開，但冬兵卻像察覺到他的意圖般突然用左手撫上Rumlow的硬物，開始不疾不徐的搓弄。

前後同時被襲擊的快感終於讓Rumlow呻吟出聲，他甚至還能感覺到冬兵的灼熱碩大在他的股縫間摩擦，異樣的空虛感讓他嗯嗯啊啊當中夾雜了更多的咒罵。

冬兵用金屬左臂將他拉起身，轉眼間Rumlow跨坐在冬兵的懷裡，兩具赤裸的身軀面對面更大範圍的緊貼在一起。

Rumlow喜歡冬兵身上帶著他慣用的沐浴乳味道，他環住冬兵的後頸，難耐地在他身上扭了下，冬兵抬起冰冷的左手手指捏住他的下顎要求他跟他接吻，他們從來都不在意那些黏糊糊的唾液，放縱自己去追逐舌尖帶來的快感。

下身一寸寸被進入的鈍痛讓Rumlow離開了冬兵的唇，他張口無聲地喘息，命令自己放鬆身體。

冬兵入侵的速度相當緩慢，溫熱的右手正握在他的腰間逼他不得不向下吞入那熱燙的硬挺，金屬的左掌則是按著他的後腦勺，用那雙火熱的美麗雙眸緊緊注視著他，像是想將Rumlow的每一個表情變化烙印在他的視網膜上。僅只是在他的注視下，Rumlow以為自己馬上就能達到高潮。

過沒多久冬兵完全沒入他的甬道，可是Rumlow期待的激情還是沒有到來。他的耐性幾乎已經要被消耗殆盡，他忍不住低下頭開始啃吻冬兵的雙唇，冬兵這才像是接收到他的許可，扶著他的腰開始由下向上頂弄，儘管速度磨人，但深入淺出的節奏簡直要逼瘋Rumlow。

Rumlow的耳畔只聽得見自己的喘息和呻吟，冬兵向來很安靜，他只能憑靠冬兵急促的呼吸判斷出他也與他一樣情動至極。

「你喜歡這樣嗎？」冬兵湊在他的耳邊問道。

早已被情慾折磨得無法思考的Rumlow一開始沒回答，這讓冬兵又加重了操弄的力道，一連問了好幾次喜歡嗎？逼得最後Rumlow只能胡亂應答幾聲，冬兵才滿意地放過他。

兩人唇舌再次相貼在一起，Rumlow的硬物在完全沒有撫慰的情況下便到達了頂點。

凌晨時分，Rumlow在一片狼藉、沾滿白液的床單上醒來。

幾個小時前他和冬兵一邊溫存著接吻、一邊感到眼皮越來越沉才睡去，這一覺他並沒有睡得很沉。

此時冬兵正在他身側，平靜且穩定的呼吸聲顯示他正在沉睡。他像個孩子般趴伏在床單上，凌亂的被單鬆鬆垮垮地蓋在背上，毛茸茸的頭埋在枕頭裡，沉睡時的臉龐少了清醒時的冰冷和戾氣，Rumlow費了好大一番功夫才強忍住沒有揉他的頭髮，因為那會把他吵醒。

他盯著冬兵的睡臉許久，時間彷彿在這一瞬間停止流動，全世界只剩下他和冬兵兩人。如果冬兵沒有睜開眼睛的話，Rumlow認為他可以就這樣靜靜看著直到世界毀滅。

冬兵醒過來時眼底的迷濛只短暫出現了幾秒，隨即他的目光聚焦在Rumlow的臉上，像是在無聲問他怎麼了？

Rumlow這時才伸出手摸了摸他柔軟的頭髮。

「接下來你要去哪裡？」他問的是冬兵的工作。

冬兵思考了一會兒才回答道：「哪裡也不去，我想待在這裡。」

「我可養不起你。」Rumlow故意調侃道。

冬兵不太贊同似地皺起眉頭。

短暫的沉默過後是曖昧的情慾氣息。Rumlow順從自己的欲望，他的手滑過冬兵光裸的肩頭向下探入被單底下的肌膚。

Rumlow知道自己是在逃避，逃避冬兵每一次直白表達出來的愛戀，不論是他的眼神或是他的話語，Rumlow全都感受得到。

他知道他沒有辦法給冬兵承諾，因為就連他自己也不知道他下次還有沒有命可以回到這裡。這也是為什麼他無法笑著對冬兵說你回來了啊的原因。

但他卻還是總習慣在屋裡備齊另一套盥洗用具、在冰箱裡準備一瓶牛奶，期待每一次和冬兵的見面、珍惜他們之間的每一刻，當作自己正在和冬兵談一場隱秘的戀情。

Rumlow掀開覆在冬兵背上的被單，擠進他的腿間。「我想看著你的臉做。」

冬兵沒有拒絕他的要求。

Rumlow俯身在冬兵身上四處留下啃咬的痕跡，看著他佈滿細痕的肌膚上交錯參雜著他的印記、因為欲望而泛起一層紅暈，最後他在進入冬兵的同時得到了滿滿的征服欲。

「Brock。」冬兵低聲喚著他的名字，那讓Rumlow更緊緊擁抱住懷中的這個男人。

這就是操他媽的人生。他對自己說。

可是他可以選擇讓自己更快樂。

能夠跟冬兵在一起就是他的快樂──

END


End file.
